killjoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Dutch
Dutch is a main character appearing in Season 1 and Season 2 of Killjoys. She is portrayed by actress Hannah John-Kamen as well as Maya Lowe as a young girl and Ava Laferriere as a child. Dutch is the leader of RAC team 25698-AOne Blood, one of the top teams of bounty hunters in the Quad. Biography A gorgeous, complicated and deadly flirt, Dutch is bold and fun loving on the surface. She has a unique gift for earning people's trust and respect regardless of their class. But under her banter and protective flirtations, there is pain, maturity, and a deep solemnity. As close friends as she is with John when we first meet them, she has always withheld a part of herself, a history of which she is deeply ashamed. Syfy: Killjoys - Cast, Dutch (Retrieved June 2, 2015) Dutch's real name is Yalena (nicknamed Yala) of the family Yardeen. Past events have tarnished the honor of the Yardeeni name.Enemy Khlyen Yalena was raised in a royal harem, learning the etiquette and skills needed to be the bride of a prince. When she was 8 years old she began to be tutored by Khlyen.Bangarang He trained her as an assassin and covert operative, teaching her unarmed combat and weapon skills as well as intelligence and interrogation techniques.The Sugar Point Run Eventually Yalena married a Prince, which went against Khlyen's plans for her and he killed her husband.Escape VelocityDutch and the Real Girl Yalena ran from Khlyen and ended up in the Quad, where she met John Jaqobis, began using the name Dutch, and she and John became Reclamation Agents.Enemy Khlyen The Killjoys also provide security at Pree's bar, The Royale, for free drinks.The Harvest While she takes Warrants across the Quad, Old Town on Westerley is her base of operations. She brokers her warrants through Bellus Haardy on Leith. Dutch and John Jaqobis, later joined by D'avin Jaqobis, have served many warrants together. They went after Coren Jeers, a criminal boss hiding out in the Badlands of Westerley, on a Level 1 Warrant. They captured Gush on his ship, the ''Monsoon'', and retrieved the cargo he had stolen.The Sugar Point Run The team rescued a young woman who was pregnant with the heir to Land Lahani of The Nine and returned her and the newborn baby to Qresh.Vessel They went undercover at a Hokkery to retrieve Vincent Sh'ao, a migrant worker and Jakk grower, from Leith before his work visa expired.The Harvest As a top Killjoy team in the Quad, they competed in a Black Warrant to capture Big Joe, a rogue Killjoy wanted for attacking Company ships and stealing their cargo.One Blood When Johnny realizes that a Level 5 Warrant has been taken out on his brother D'avin, he accepts the warrant in Dutch's name and travels to the Slaver Ship Arcturus to get him. Dutch finds out about it and helps Johnny in order to keep him from being disciplined by the RAC.Bangarang D'avin helps Dutch and Johnny complete a Hostage Exchange Warrant to retrieve the daughter of a mayor from a gang lord in Sugar Point. After that mission D'avin becomes a Killjoy and a member of the team.The Harvest Khlyen reappears in Dutch's life, threatening to hurt Johnny if she does not resume her relationship as his protégé and help him in several missions.One Blood Dutch resists his efforts, but in the end she is pulled into a large scale conspiracy that encompasses the Quad. The political machinations of The Company, The Nine, and the RACEnemy Khlyen make it hard for Dutch to maintain her neutrality as a Killjoy and not take a stand with the Westerley resistance. When Khlyen captures D'avin and subjects him to the Red 17 program on Arkyn, Dutch vows that she and Johnny will continue to search for D'avin until they find and rescue him.Escape Velocity Physical Appearance Dutch is medium height, slender and athletic. She has long, dark brown hair which is often worn loose. Dutch has light green eyes which are framed by long, dark lashes and highlighted by makeup when she is on the job. Relationships John Jaqobis John and Dutch's relationship is very sibling-like. They first meet sometime pre-series, where John attempts to take the ship, Lucy and Dutch threatens to shoot him in his crotch. There's a bit of animosity from John when he finds out Dutch slept with his brother D'avin. D'avin Jaqobis There is seemingly on both sides an instant attraction when they first meet in Bangarang. It takes until Kiss Kiss Bye Bye for the two of them to share a kiss (twice) before sleeping together. John, finds out by seeing a trail of clothing leading to D'avin's bedroom. Khlyen Khlyen fits the role of Dutch's father when she was young. He trained her and taught her how to kill, which in the end lead her to becoming a Killjoy. Their relationship is incredibly strained. Appearances Media Dutch_gallery_001.jpg|Season 1 Dutch_gallery_002.jpg|Season 1 Dutch_gallery_003.jpg|Season 1 Dutch_gallery_004.jpg|Season 1 Dutch_gallery_005.jpg|Season 1 Dutch_gallery_006.jpg|Season 1 101_stills_001.jpg|1.01 Bangarang 101_stills_002.jpg|1.01 Bangarang 101_stills_004.jpg|1.01 Bangarang 102_stills_001.jpg|1.02 The Sugar Point Run 102_stills_002.jpg|1.02 The Sugar Point Run Videos Killjoys Sneak Peak - Dutch Killjoys - Dutch Always Gets Her Warrant References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Reclamation Agents Category:Season 2 characters